


Earth's Greatest Spectacles

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Love, Safari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Rose Tico is an up in coming nature documentary filmaker who needs a new narrator.  Armitage Hux is a voice over actor looking to branch out. Together they find love in the Kalahari.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Earth's Greatest Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/gifts).



> This One-Shot is based on the BBC documentary Domhnall Gleeson narrated for BBC a few yars ago. Last night I spent three amazing hours watching these and fell in love with not only the beauty of nature but the way he speaks. "Baby Beavers" and "Bugs" being two of the best! 
> 
> This One-Shot is dedicated to @Ardentlyloveyou

“What do you mean, I can’t have David Attenborough? What’s the point of doing a nature documentary in for BBC if I can’t have Attenborough?” Rose Tico, documentary filmmaker and all-around giant bundle of stress was walking the halls of the small editing studio outside London with her production’s collaborator and sister, Paige.

“Well, as it turns out he is very busy with the Planet series and can’t spare the two weeks recording time, let alone the two months you wanted to spend in Africa with him.” Paige informed her younger sister in the calmest tone possible. 

Rose knew that she was being difficult, but this series of nature shows was going to be her big break in the English market, it had to be perfect. 

“Well, I may have found you someone we could work with, he’s young, up and coming, and his voice is melodic and will complement the scenery on screen beautifully. I think you are going to like him.”

The sister rounded a corner and stopped at a door to one of the small screening rooms in the building. Rose stopped her sister before she could open the door. “Paige, if you tell me Tom Hiddleston is sitting in that room and I look like this,” Rose gestured to her black jeans and oversized USC Film School sweatshirt and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she spoke to her older sister. “I will kill you.”

“Rose, if Tom Hiddleston was sitting in that room, I would _NOT_ be this calm, now would I?” She had a point. Paige moved away from the door and handed Rose a folder. “His name is Armitage Hux. He has a good following in the audiobook and voice over world and has just finished doing the voice for the lead character of the new Bio Shock villain. I have spoken with him over the phone and he has a soft Irish accent, but he said he would be fine with a British one if you would rather.”

Rose opened the folder as Paige returned to the door, opening it as a distracted Rose entered, almost running into the door frame. “Oh, Hello.” She said to the door frame but then stopped dead in her tracks as she met the face of who she assumed was the man in question.

The tall ginger man stood up and held out his hand to the pair with a smile. “Hello, I’m Armitage Hux, feel free to call me Hux if you like, I know Armitage can be a bit of a mouthful.”

Paige walked up to Hux first, shacking his hand. “Hi, I’m Paige Tico. I am the producer and editor for P&R films.” She then gestured to Rose who was still standing almost dumbfounded. “And this is my sister Rose, she’s the brains behind the operation.”

Rose was frozen. This is what quicksand felt like, she knew it. Last year she filmed a zebra slowly drowning in quicksand and this is what it must have felt like. Why should couldn’t speak, that was another question entirely!

“Rose!” Paige nudged her which helped knock her back into action.

“Hux. Hi, I’m Rose.” She took his offered hand and a bold of lightning went through her as she released the man’s hand and they all sat down.

“So, we were just going over your resume, looks like you could be a good fit for the project. Rose is leaving for Cape Town in two weeks and she would very much like it if you would join her.” Paige spoke as Rose buried her nose in the folder to avoid the awkwardness that she created when she first walked into the room. But honestly Rose was taken aback by the man standing now sitting on the other end of the table. 

Hux was tall, with bright ginger hair and a lanky body but he didn’t seem skinny, Rose could just make out some defined muscles under the tan Henley he was wearing. His muted green eyes were light and happy as he looked at her and Rose hated that she liked it. 

“Cape Town? Really? Is that normal? I thought I would just be doing the voiceover for the piece.” Hux shifted in his seat with excited trepidation.

Rose finally found her voice when Hux spoke to her. “Have you ever been to Africa, Hux?” He shook his head “no” and Rose smiled. “I don’t think a person can properly speak of the places we are going to be shooting, even when the words are printed out for you, without seeing them first-hand. There is already a crew filing the bulk of the shots, my DoP, Rey is down there now, we will meet up with her when we get there. But I will be filling some other shots, ones that I have in my head. Ones that I can’t put down on paper. I want you to join me and the rest of the crew so you can experience the beauty for yourself, so when you have to read the words on paper, you have a multi senses memory of the place.” Rose watched as Hux’s entire face lit up at the description and she couldn’t help but reciprocate the ear to ear grin.

***

The two weeks before the trip was a mad dash to a finish line that Rose couldn’t even see yet. Rose had worked her ass off to get to this point and she was not going to ruin it by having some small mistake happen because she wasn’t paying attention. Paige helped her the best she could while she was in England, but once Rose stepped onto that plane, she knew she was pretty much on her own. Well, she wasn’t totally alone, was she? The BBC sprung for the two of them to fly business class to Cape Town, not super first class, but Rose wasn’t going to complain!

Half-way through a twelve-hour flight to South Africa, Rose was wide awake. She couldn’t really enjoy her meal, four courses seemed a bit overkill, but even the copious amount of wine they had served her hadn’t calmed Rose’s nerves about when they touched down. The lights in the cabin were dimmed and there was a soft hush throughout the plane as the attendants cleaned up after dinner and had their own breaks while the rest of the passengers slept. Rose adjusted her seat from the lay-flat bed to a more reclining chair and stared into the dark cabin. 

“Hey, can’t sleep?” Rose heard the soft timber of Hux’s voice across the aisle from her as he reached out and softly touched her arm. In the two weeks since they had met, she hadn’t seen him in person, but they had become fast email friends as they prepared for their trip together. Rose found he was easy to talk with, he didn’t know her entire life’s story like Paige did and it was nice that he saw the strong, capable, hardworking woman she was today. 

Rose shook her head with a sad smile. Hux smiled back then, getting out of his own seat, joined her in her little pod, pulling down the small footrest to sit on. “I just have so much going on in my head, you know. I want to make sure this goes well. I have so much riding on it.” Rose spoke as she sat up a little straighter in her seat as they talked.

Hux nodded at her words as he leaned back in his makeshift seat scratching his ginger beard. Rose had never liked beards, always thought they hid the real man beneath and were a little too rough on her sensitive face. But that didn’t stop her from wondering if Hux’s beard was soft like the rest of him seemed.

“Yeah I get that. When I got the call to try out for Bio Shock I didn’t sleep for, I think, three days? I rehearsed the lines over and over in so many different accents and never in my own voice. Then the day of the audition, let’s just say, it wasn’t going well. I was trying too hard and it wasn’t looking good for me, so, I spoke to them in my normal voice asking if I could try it one more time. The woman in charge, who hadn’t spoken once the whole time I was in there, looked at me and said in the strongest Irish accent I have ever heard ‘wait, you’re Irish? Why didn’t you use your normal voice this whole time?’”

Rose laughed as she leaned back in her chair and readjusted her blanket. “Why aren’t you asleep? I figured you’d be out cold.” He smiled again and pushed his shaggy hair out of his face. 

“Well, if you must know, I am not keen on flying. Something unnatural about 200 plus people in a tube traveling through the air over the ocean.” Hux gave an exaggerated shutter to emphasize his point causing Rose to laugh again. “You know, if we’re both awake…” Hux scrunched his face as if in deep thought and then stood up quickly, making the footrest he had been sitting on pop back into place as he walked back to his own pod. Rose watched as he rummaged around in his bag then returned to Rose’s seat, lowering her tray table in front of her. Hux then reached into his pockets, placing two small bottle of whiskey and a deck of playing cards. Hux then returned to his foot-rest stool and opened up the cards and began to shuffle them deftly. “I don’t suppose you know how to play Gin Rummy?”

Rose’s eyebrows shot straight up into her hairline as Hux grinned at her. “I’ve been known to play a hand or two.” Hux dealt the first hand as Rose sat up straighter. Suddenly the impending doom of the rest of the next six hours didn’t seem so bad.

***

“So, how’s it been going with you and Gingersnap?” Rose looked at her laptop screen with Paige’s face smiling pack at her. Under tremendous jetlag, Rose had told her about their flight and how Hux had spent the flight with her playing cards and talking until they landed. What she hadn’t told Paige was when he had to go back to his seat for landing Rose had felt a bit untethered without him sitting across from her. It was a strange feeling for her, even though she and Paige were a couple of years apart Rose had always felt independent and enjoyed her alone time. But a few hours with this relative stranger, her missing his company felt odd.

“Gingersnap? Am I going to have to send you to a sexual harassment meeting?” Rose said as she was going through the days travel schedule. 

“Oh, come on, it’s been a week, you’re telling me you haven’t climbed that red headed beanstalk?” Rose looked around hoping there was no one within earshot. Which was ridiculous since she was alone in her hotel room. Hux’s room was across the hall from Rose so it wasn’t like he could hear her sister’s stupid comment, but Rose turned the volume down just in case.

“I can’t say I know what the hell you are talking about. Hux and I are working together, we have a very professional relationship. I can’t even imagine I would have given him the opportunity to have him see me in any other way.” Of this Rose was sure. She had spent the last week making sure she had kept her distance from him; difficult due to the fact they were in a crowded city every night and the vehicles they were taking were small to fit through the narrow streets packed with people. 

There was a knock at the door and Rose’s stomach dropped a little knowing who was on the other side. Rose stood and let Hux into her room. He was holding a weekender type bag in one hand and a travel tray with two cups of coffee in the other. “Paige I have to go, we are heading out into the bush and our car will be here soon.” But before she could close her computer down Paige began to wave at the man in her sister’s room. 

“Hi Armie! How’s Cape Town treating you?” Paige said while Rose rolled her eyes watching Hux move closer to the computer.

“Great so far. How’s London?”

Rose watched as Hux and her sister engaged in an easy conversation. In the time they had been on the ground, she and Hux had had similar conversations, being thrown together as they were, she and Hux were bound to develop a friendship, but that’s all it was. It’s all it could be. She was his boss, for all intents and purposes. Armitage Hux was her employee, there were rules against that type of fraternization.

Rose also told herself she didn’t have time for any kind of relationship that went deeper than friendship. She was on the verge of having her dream come true; being a nature documentary filmmaker had been her goal since she was a child and she saw Blue Planet for the first time as a child. She wasn’t going to let her stupid lust filled thoughts for man who was talking with her sister over FaceTime at 6am. No, that was not in the cards.

“Paige, we have to go. I’ll try to text you while we’re out on location, but you know internet isn’t the best. Rey will be in contact with you later today, you can go over everything you need to with her.”

“Take care of my sister, Armie!” Paige said before Rose could close the laptop, the nick name taking her a bit by surprise. When did Paige start calling Hux, Armie?

“Not to worry, Paigey. I won’t let her out of my sight.” Rose closed the laptop and packed it away in her travel bag not wanting to look at him. If she looked at him, she would ask what that interaction with her sister was. And she would NOT act like a jealous schoolgirl right now. She didn’t think they had romantic feelings for each other. No, this was a close personal friendship they had somehow developed under Rose’s nose. 

“You ready?” Rose turned to look at Hux finally trying to be as professional as possible. But the smile on Hux’s face almost had her melting.

“I brought you coffee, two sugars, milk and a dash of cinnamon.” Hux said as he handed her the cup.

Rose took the coffee on offer, their hands grazing as she wrapped her hand around the cup. She took a sip and the sweet, hot elixir hit her system like a jolt of lightning. “Thank you.” Rose reached for her rolling suitcase, but he was quicker, taking the handle and leading her out of her room. 

The drive to the small airport was quick, thanks to the early morning hour. She watched as Hux became more and more nervous as the small planes came into view and wanted so badly to reach over and comfort him. There were other ways for them to get out into the bush, but this was the fastest and most time effective. Rose and Hux unpacked the car and helped load the gear into the small plane. Once inside, She and Hux were hip to hip in the seats, a pair of headsets with microphones attached on so they could talk with one another if they wanted to.

The first hour of the flight was relatively uneventful, but as they got closer to the desert, the winds shifted causing the small plane to shift and cause turbulence. With the first big drop of the plane to readjust for altitude, Hux reached over, grabbing Rose’s hand tightly, lacing his fingers with hers as they continued to be jolted around by wind gusts. They were still holding hands when the plane finally landed an hour later.

Once on the ground, Hux jumped out of the plane first, Rose watched as he tried to gather himself up for a moment before holding out his hand to her for her own escape. She took the offered hand and smiled up at him; he really didn’t like flying.

“Rose!” A voice came from a jeep that had been sitting on the runway. A tall thin woman with short brown hair and tanned skin jumped out of the passenger side and ran to her. “So good to see you! We have such amazing footage to show you, I cannot wait!”

Rey Nima, the Director of Photography hugged Rose as she spoke. Rose felt Hux come up behind her with their gear and saw Rey’s husband and camera man, Ben Solo, exit the driver’s side helping Hux load the gear into the back of the Jeep. Introductions were made and the quartet were off into the wilds of South Africa.

By the time they reached the wildlife reserve they would be staying at, the sun was directly overhead, the heat of the day at its fullest. The rainy season hadn’t started yet, which was good since that’s what Rose wanted to capture herself, so the heat was still rather unbearable at high noon. Rose had built the travel time and free day into the schedule so she wasn’t anxious about the four of them sitting around the main house having lunch and enjoying the coolness of the inside. There was no air conditioner, but the windows allowing the cross breezes to move through the room was nice as they ate. 

After lunch, the Ray and Rose began watching some of the footage she and Ben had shot in the last couple of days while Rose was still working with the South African team in Cape Town. Ben had taken Hux around to show him the reserve giving Rey a chance to be her nosy little self.

“So, Hux, huh?” She said as she playfully nudged Rose’s shoulder.

“Oh no, not you too…” Rey began giggling and Rose sat back in her chair, glaring at her friend.

“All I know is that when Ben tried to help you down out of the plane last year, you practically slapped his hand away!” Rey took a sip of her coke. “He’s very cute. And Paige likes him, and that’s not always easy thing to do.”

Rose whipped her head around on her friend. “Paige said she liked him?” it came out before Rose could even stop herself.

“I KNEW IT!” Rey pointed at her friend laughing. “Rose, it’s ok to like a guy. In fact, if very good to like a guy. Or girl, I don’t care. And this guy is really nice. And super cute!” Rose watched as her friend wiggled her eyebrows as the guys walked back in holding a case of beer and a bottle of whiskey. 

Later that evening, after an afternoon of talking, drinking and card games, everyone retired to their cabins, Ben and Rey said their good nights, leaving Rose and Hux to walk to theirs together. The cabins looked like what Rose had always thought summer camps looked like; a main house and small satellite buildings dotting the landscape. Rose’s cabin was so close to Hux’s that they could talk to each other from their small patios if they wanted. As they walked the quiet path towards their respective cabins, Rose looked up into the clear night’s sky, the swirl of the milky way covering them like a blanket. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the savannah, but her peaceful moment was short lived.

“The Fuck!” The shout came out of nowhere as Rose turned around to see Hux almost dancing around, swatting the air like a mad man. “Fucking _bhoogs_ just flew into my face!”

Rose was at a loss for words. “I’m sorry did you just say _bhoogs_?” Hux stopped moving around, the invasion of his personal space over.

“Yes, I said _bhoogs_. They were flying around my face and I swear one just got into my ear and is laying eggs!” Hux played around his ear to try and evict the insect inside. Rose could see the moment Hux realized she was making fun of his accent. “I’m sorry, should I have said _buuhgs_ , would that have made it better?” Hux elongated the word and giving it a decidedly American accent. This caused Rose to go into a fit of giggles.

“I’ve never heard you use an American accent before.” She said trying to stop her laughing. “I don’t like it!”

Hux’s eyes went wide in shock. “ _You don’t like it? You don’t like it when I use an American accent Rose Tico?_ ” Hux said reached out for her, tickling her as he spoke in the unnatural accent as she laughed even harder. Hux’s continual tickling made Rose run up the path, Hux following her, until she made it to her cabin. Rose stepped onto the front step and turned around, she was almost as tall as him at this height; eye to eye, nose to nose, and most importantly, mouth to mouth. “Rose?” her name was a whisper on his lips as she leaned in and took his mouth with hers. 

If Rose had thought her crush on him was one sided, the way Hux took over the kiss proved to her just how wrong she was. One of Hux’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into his body, feeling the lean muscled of his abdomen against her soft one. While the other hand dove into her hair at the back of her neck, holding her to his mouth. Hux licked at the seam of her lips asking for entrance, a soft sigh as permission to take her mouth in a searing kiss.

Rose’s hands were not as stationary as Hux’s were, roaming around his body, up his pack, into his soft hair and then back around to his chest. Just as her hands begin to reach under Hux’s shirt, he moves his own hands, reached below her ass and lifting her to him as she wraps her legs around his waist. As they walk into her cabin, Rose can feel his thickening cock against her denim covered core. 

Only when he tossed her onto the bed does he break the kiss, stripping off his shirt and Rose does the same. It doesn’t take long before they are back together in a life altering kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as they strip the other person with deft hands. Rose unbuckles his belt and then rips open the button fly of his jeans, reaching in to grip his heated cock. Hux rips his mouth away from hers to let out a feral growl as he moves her hand from him. “Fuck, _luve_ , I need to slow down, I’m too close. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Rose doesn’t have the chance to process that comment before he has her on her back, her own jeans undone and peeled off her legs, tossed aside with a soft thud onto the wooden floor. The panties are just as unceremoniously discarded from her body as Hux begins to kiss his way down her body. Rose lays back on the pillows trying to catch her breath as he moves closer to her center. Placing kisses over her hip bones and onto her mound before nipping softly at her clit sending shockwaves through her entire body. Rose had never been so on edge, so easy to orgasm before Armitage Hux. As he began to lick, stroke and nip her pussy, Rose’s hands dove into his hair, pulling and tugging, telling him with simple motions just how much she was enjoying what he was doing. 

“Hux, please, let me come!” Rose begged as he thrust two fingers into her entrance making her moan in pleasure. As he began thrusting the digits in tandem with his tongue flicking her clit Rose came apart, back bowing off the bed as he ate at her, softening his ministrations as she came back down. 

Rose was catching her breath when she heard a condom wrapper ripped open and faintly thought about how cheeky he was for bringing it, but then hoped that he had brought more because Rose had a feeling this was not a one time thing. No one did what he did with his tongue when he thought this was a one-night event. Hux moved up her body, softly kissing his way up using the same path he used earlier, kissing and nipping her hips, belly, the underside of her breast. He licked and nibbled at her nipple, taking the pearled bud into his mouth before moving back to her lips, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth with a moan. 

Rose opened wider at the feel of him at her entrance, she shifted her hips upward to let him thrust hard and deep, his earlier ministrations preparing her for his harden shaft. He thrust a few times before he filled her to the hilt, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. Hux loomed over her, searching her eyes, she knew that he was looking for any instance of hesitation, knowing that if he saw anything he would pull out and stop right then. At this understanding, Rose lifted her hand to his face, her thumb gently caressing his bear covered cheek and smiled. Hux leaned down and kissed her lips softly as he began to thrust; each motion making the bed move, hitting the wall. It was good they were alone in this part of the reserve because it didn’t take long before Rose was reaching a climax and it was not going to be a quiet one. 

Rose was not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. She grew up in southern California and went to film school with some of the most attractive men she had ever seen. Rose had even had a few long-term relationships, one almost leading to marriage but alas, her career ambitions and time spent on locations was too much for him and they parted as friends. But even in those relationships, sex had never been this good. Hux moved inside of her, played her like a fine-tuned instrument and had her begging for more. After her third orgasms on the night, Hux’s movements changed, he sped up, thrusting harder and deeper into Rose’s core until he was spent himself. Hux stopped moving as he leaned back down taking her mouth again for another one of those branding kisses. 

Far too soon, Hux pulled out of her, rolling off the bed to take care of the condom. Rose was instantly cold, the sweat cooling on her body. But just as quickly as he left, Hux came back to the bed and after slipping until the covers himself, he wrapped Rose up into his own body holding her close, leaving soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you walk into the door frame and then apologize.” Hux said in between kisses to her ear. Rose had to laugh as she remembered the moment he was talking about. She turned in his arms to face him. 

“I thought your beard would be rough and like kissing a sheep.” Rose reached up and pet his face his head turning in to her hand, leaving a soft kiss into her palm. 

“And now?” He asked softly.

“And now, I don’t think I can ever kiss a man without one.” She said looking at his lips. Hux eyes went large and he pulled back a little bit with a mischievous smile.

“Are you planning on kissing other men anytime soon, Miss. Tico?” It was only then that Rose realized what she had said and what it sounded like and she quickly panicked.

“Oh no! I mean, I just meant…” his arms held onto her tighter and he leaned in and kissed her deeply to stop her spiraling.

“Good.” He said with a smile and, was that love in his eyes? “Because I don’t want you kissing any other men, bearded or not.”

“does this mean you aren’t going to be kissing any other women?” She asked a little nervous at his answer. 

“I think you might be stuck with me, Rose.” Rose’s breath caught with those nine words. 

“I’m ok with that.” Hux leaned in and kissed her again. He then shifted her so that she was laying with her head on his chest and that was how they woke up every morning for the rest of the trip. 

***

“Ok Armi, let’s try it again from the top of the intro, and feel free to emphasize the words you like.” Paige said through the booth intercom. Rose watched as the footage behind him followed the words se and Hux had written together the night before they recorded. It had been a year since their trip to South Africa. In that time Rose and Hux had moved in together, gotten engaged and even gotten a cat, an orange tabby named Millicent. 

“Our planet is a place of constant change. Each year the seasons shift, and life is transformed…” Hux spoke into the microphone as the edited film played behind him. As Rose listened to the words and couldn’t help but think about how their lives hand changed, just like the way the seasons changed. 

“Life finds the most ingenious and surprising ways to thrive,”

“It certainly does.” Rose said to herself. Rose watched the man in the booth, the man she was deeply in love with, the man who she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and smiled to herself. 

“Ok that was great, let’s move on.” Paige said oblivious to the smile Hux had turned on to Rose through the window. She leaned back in her chair and gently placed her hand on her lower belly, a secret growing inside of her. 


End file.
